Infiltrate Destroy Rebuild
by WhiSper AuTumN
Summary: Taken out of his home and placed into a treatment center, Sasuke will learn about life and values when meeting new people... some warnings there will be a mention of drugs selfmutilation past events, also my story Porcelain Euphoria is connected
1. Replacement

Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic of Naruto… There is going to be humorous and dramatic moments, no idea which side it's leaning more towards…. Hope you Enjoy!! Comments appreciated. Thanks mucho!!!

Warning- Contains/ is going to contain Yaoi

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The leaves began their waltz with the wind, swaying back and forth, falling gently as the wind took its bow before exiting. The air was crisp and fresh; autumn has entered the lives of many. A raven- haired boy looked towards the sky, embracing the warmth off the sunlight and the wind against his pale skin, making him feel alive. Oh how he just wanted to spread his arms out and drift away from his life, for things (as usual) seemed to take a turn for the worse. He came back into focus and continued his walk home from yet another day at school. He walked through the gates of his home, turned the chilled knob and walked through the door. He shut it behind him, took off his shoes, and walked towards the living room, only to be greeted by not just his family, but a man in a suit accompanied by two larger men in white uniforms.

"_Are those two from a hospital or something?_" he began to think.

"What's going on here? Who are these people?" He began to ask, looking over to see his mother sobbing silently, his father and brother looking worried and distraught.

"You must be Sasuke." Said the man in the suit.

"What's it to you?" Sauske responded, frustration growing inside him.

"Well, I'm going to assume that no one has told you about what is going to happen today, so I will inform you." Sasuke's mother sobbing growing slightly louder interrupted the man.

This irritated Sasuke, "_Who is this man, coming into my home and making my mother cry like this?_" She calmed herself slightly, and then the man continued,

"Today, you will pack your bags because you will be joining us in a new place." Sasuke stood in shock and fury, why was he being taken away from his home and brought to a strange new place?

"Your family feels that you need treatment, Sasuke. We will providing them our services to help you." The man said, slightly calmer, which irritated Sasuke further.

"Why the hell do I need to go to a hospital for treatment? What did I do?" He began to question, but his mind retraced the answers. He stood there a little while, remembering things that pained him deeply, realizing why he is going to be taken away. His mother saying,

"You might want to go pack your things, you're leaving soon", brought him back. She then resumed sobbing. Sasuke stood there and stared for a moment before turning and heading to his room.

He shut the door behind him, and then threw his backpack against the wall, causing a loud thud to reverberate throughout the house.

"Why the fuck am I being taken away? I don't fucking deserve this shit! DAMNIT!" He screamed at no one. He slumped onto his knees and stared off into a daze, thinking about his options to avoid leaving. Drawing a blank of possible actions, he went to his closet, opened and took out a bag and began packing his clothing. He was mumbling stuff under his breath, cursing his life and those strangers sitting there in his home. He stopped, threw his back, facing the ceiling, and shouted at the top of his lungs,

"**WHY**?!" The people sitting in the other room heard this, sending shivers down their spines. "Maybe we shouldn't do this, he's too young to leave home and go to some strange place." His mother said.

"We have to do this, whether he likes it or not. It's what is best for him and for this family." Responded his father. Silence then engulfed the room again for what seemed like an eternity.

Sasuke walked out, carrying a bag with his belongings, his face looking wet from crying. His eyes looked dark and swollen, slightly puffing below. This was a painful sight, for he looked as if he had stepped out of his body and was now a hollow entity. The man in the suit stood up and began to walk towards the door, the other two following. Sasuke's mother stood up and walked towards this empty person, and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. She began to sob again, clutching tighter. Sasuke just stood there, not responding to this action. She let go and turned away. His father came over, placed a hand on his son's shoulder and said,

"Try to get better soon. We love you very much." This caused Sasuke to look up into his fathers' eyes, his expression remaining dull and cold. He turned his attention back to the floor.

"We better get going, it takes a little while to get there, and we need to place you in a room." Said the man. Sasuke picked up his bag, and walked towards the man, out the door, and into the awaiting car, which would take him to a place with empty promises and cold people waiting to hurt him further with their conditions. He sat there in the back, not wanting to look at his family, for it would pain him too much. His head rested against the window, his expression remained.

After 45 minutes, they had arrived at his new "home". He got out, his bag in his right hand, his heart not heavy with pain and frustration.

"Welcome to Turning Point. Let's go and find a room for you, shall we?" The man in the suit stated and began to walk towards the building. Sasuke followed and they walked through the front doors to the desk sitting at the front of the room. A shiver spiraled down Sasuke's spine, causing him to flinch slightly. He felt out of place and uncomfortable. He longed to be home, where he could just hide under his covers, just like what he used to do as a child when he was scared, the blankets wrapping warmth around his body, making him feel safe and happy. There were teenagers around his age there, but they seemed more comfortable with this place.

"_I guess they have been here longer._" He thought, and began to analyze each one of them, memorizing their faces for he might see them later.

"Alright, here is your schedule, telling you where to go when, and here is your room number and key." Let's go find it." They walked down the halls; white staring back at him, hurting his eyes slightly, but it didn't bother him enough to fuss over it.

"Ah, here we are. This is your room, and it seems your roommate is right inside. Here's your schedule, see you at dinner." The man walked away and left Sasuke to walk into the room with yet another stranger to make him feel even more out of place. He put the key into the knob and walked in…


	2. Meetings

Chapter 2

The story will now continue from Sasuke's point of view… ENJOY!! I apologize in advance if the switch from drama to humor annoys you, but my mood and surroundings affect my writing. Again apologies.. Comment please!!

**Warning**- Yaoiness is going to be in this story at future points… O.o

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" _Where is this kid? Did they leave without turning off this goddamn music? _I looked around when I heard a sound coming from another room inside this one. _In the bathroom maybe?_ I walked towards it and noticed the door was slightly open. I listened to silence, except for that damn music, and then heard something else.

"Damn, this hurts! Shit!" shouted someone. I jumped back a bit, hitting right into a table, knocking over a stack of CD's. The person from the other room swung the door open, a panicked look in his eyes and was starting to shout something at me.

"Damnit Gaara! If you want my CD's just…" he trailed off, noticing I wasn't the person he thought I was. He stared at me for what seemed like forever, looking me over, as if I need a freaking seal of approval to be in _his_ room. This irritated me a little bit, but I just continued looking at this guy.

"You're not Gaara." He finally said.

"No shit, Sherlock." I responded. This made the boy get a little irritated when he said again, "Who the hell are you and why are you in _my_ room?"

"I'm your freaking roommate, dobe." I said back, the tone rising.

"What's with freaking attitude? What the hell did I ever do to you?" he asked, more like stated.

"I should be asking you that! You're the one who came out here and started fucking yelling at me!" my tone increased.

"Whatever…" he replied, then walked back into the bathroom. I turned around and looked for a place to put my stuff, when I heard something. The same thing I heard before.

"Damnit! I hate this place and their bullshit rules! This fucking stings like hell!" he shouted.

"What are you doing in there?" I asked, walking towards the bathroom.

"None of your business…" he responded. I walked in, ignoring what he said, when I saw exactly what he was doing. His arms were covered with red cut marks, and they looked fresh. He was cleaning them. _I guess that's a rule of theirs here._

"What the Hell?! Get out!" he yelled. I ignored and continued to observe his arms. _Guess we have more in common than I thought…_I began to undo the wraps around my arms, revealing the same thing as on his arms. He stared in disbelief, and then looked up towards my face.

"You do that too?" He asked in a calm tone.

"Yeah, guess that's something we have in common…" I said, my voice calm as well. We looked at each other when he said something

"Sorry, I guess they didn't tell you my name, huh… My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I guess I'm your roommate." He held out a hand to shake, which I did the same.

"Uchiha Sasuke… and good deduction Watson. I only told you I was your new roommate. You been here long?" I asked, wanting to get to know this blond better. After all, we are going to be living together for God knows how long.

"3 months… You're not my first roommate. The last one I had had to be removed because of… reasons." He said with a smirk of satisfaction growing upon his face. I was confused at first, but then understood.

"Well, that's… interesting." I said, trying to not show my slight, all right overwhelming, joy to that statement.

"Are you into guys, girls, or both?" I blurted out, hoping he wouldn't notice the slight happiness in my voice, thinking about him and another guy, the possibility of having him.

"Haha!" he laughed. I fell into frustration at that.

"I'm definitely into just guys." He continued. I perked up at that answer. I tried my best to hide my excitement.

"That's cool, just don't try to rape me in the middle of the night or any shit like that.: I said in my usual, emotionless tone, then added, "dobe."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." He smirked. My heart just melted at that point. _Damn, he's fucking hot. I hope no one would tell on us and get sent into different rooms… that would suck!_ I turned away and found a place to unpack my stuff. I then lay down on my bed and closed my eyes while I relaxed, and then I heard the shower start to run. I just lay there, listening to the music and the sound of the water running. _Hn,_ I began thinking, more like fantasizing, about him… and me… in the shower. I got so lost in thought; I didn't hear the water shut off. He walked towards me, noticing that I wasn't paying any attention. He very quietly and carefully got onto my bed and all of a sudden, I felt pressure pushing down on me. I opened my eyes to see the blond sitting right on top of me! He had _just _a towel covering him, his tan skin glistening with excess water, his hair dripping. He looked absolutely amazing! He sat there for a while, smirking at me. My heart began to race when I looked into those sky blue eyes. I could tell he was planning something, I could see it. Plus, the way he positioned himself on me was a big hint. I sat there, admiring his looks and his determination, but I wasn't about to let this uke dominate me! He then started to lean in as I propped myself up onto my elbows. He also started to pull me in closer to him. I obeyed, figuring I could tease the little blond fox. That would make things more interesting in this place. We kept moving closer, and now we were so close, I could feel his breath against my skin. Our eyes never lost contact. _God those are beautiful eyes._ He took his free hand and, in an instant, put it down my pants, placing his hand on… well, you can figure that out. Me eyes widened with pleasure, which made him smile more.

"Don't worry, I treat all my boys well." He whispered into my ear in a very seductive tone, it made my skin crawl and "something else" start to throb slightly. I could tell he noticed, I saw it in his eyes. He took pleasure in this. He was just about to make his move when we were interrupted.

"Hey Naruto! It's time… for… What the HELL?!" Shouted a redheaded boy to Naruto, who was on the floor. I "accidentally" pushed him off because I didn't want them separating us already.

"OW! What the hell Gaara? Ever heard of knocking?" Naruto shouted back to the redhead. Just then, and older man, (I guess he works there), came in.

"What happened? Naruto are you okay?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I'm… ow… fine."

"Well, get dressed. It's time for dinner."

"I'll be there in a minute Iruka." Said mane walked out of the room, Gaara following behind him…


	3. Why We're Here

Chapter 3

Sorry if I take a while to update my stories… I have play practices and meetings (anime club!!) throughout the week… keep reading!! 3

**Warning**- potential yaoi

- -

"I'm going to head down to dinner." I said as I started walking towards the door.

"Wait. You're not gonna join me?" Naruto said, a look of desperation in his eyes, yet a hint of seduction. Oh, how I can't resist those eyes.

"Alright, I'll wait." When I said that his eyes just lit up. That just made my heart skip a beat. I stood there, leaning my shoulder against the doorframe waiting for the blond. A couple minutes he walked out in jeans and a tee shirt, bandages wrapped around his arms. We exited the room. The walk down the blinding hallway was silent at first, awkward as well, considering the events before.

"So… why are you in this place?" I asked, trying to make _some_ form of conversation.

Silence. Kind of annoying, getting no response. Then, a smirk grew upon his face.

"They say that I'm bipolar… I mean, I see how that makes sense, but still, fucking annoying as hell being here under restraints. I was sent here because of the restraining order against my family… but whatever…" his smile faded for a second, then returned. I was slightly confused about this, his reaction to his condition.

"So, what about you?" he asked after he returned from reminiscing in his past.

"I'm here because of… past events that they say are regrettable." I responded, then continued, "I mean, I don't see how it's wrong or anything. And I don't get why I was the only one sent here, I wasn't the only one involved in that." I sighed, and now found myself standing in front of the cafeteria. I walked in and got on line for food. I browsed around to see what they had… some chicken teriyaki, rice, ramen, and some vegetables. I took some chicken, rice, and vegetables. I don't care much for ramen. Meanwhile, the dobe behind me got just ramen.

"Why don't you get something better?" I asked, following him to a table where that kid, Gaara I think his name is, was sitting.

"Hn." Naruto responded and sat down. Gaara was glaring at me, a death glare almost; it sent shivers down my spine and back up it again. I sat down next to Naruto and started to eat.

"Gaara, this is Sasuke." Naruto introduced for me.

"Yeah, I saw before." Gaara said in an almost irritated tone, like I did something to him.

"Ha, yeah, about that…" Naruto hesitated. Gaara looked up and stared at Naruto, awaiting his explanation. Silence sat between all of us (except for the other people in the room), Naruto trying to think of a way to "explain" what happened before. I sat in utter confusion; I didn't see anything wrong with what happened before. Unless…

"Well? How can you cover your ass this time? You don't learn do you Naruto." Gaara exclaimed, got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked. Naruto sat there, he looked kind of hurt. I was trying to figure things out. His silence was definitely not helping.

"Gaara is… or was… I'm not really sure now, my boyfriend." Naruto finally explained. I sat there; my stomach began to do flips, gaining uneasiness. _He cheated on Gaara, with… me?! Great first impression I just made. Now I __know__ this place is gonna suck._ I sat there joining Naruto in his silence. I stared at my food; I just lost my appetite after that. I looked up and saw that everyone, or at least a majority of the people, was staring at us. That just made me feel even worse. I decided to leave the cafeteria and go to my room. I went into the bathroom, turned on the shower to warm and stared at myself in the mirror. I got undressed and stepped into the shower. I stood there for a while, letting the warm water run down my body and trace the outlines of the scars on my body. _Too bad I can't heal the scars in my mind,_ I thought to myself. Just then, I heard the door close. _Guess he's back too._ I just stood there when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Naruto, is that you?" I asked. No response. I peeked out behind the curtain, and was relieved that is what Naruto and not Gaara, (for it seemed he has some way of getting into this room). That thought made me shiver under the warm water. I looked at Naruto, who appeared to be undressing. _What the hell is he doing?_ I began to wonder. He was finished and stepped to join me in the shower.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked. He turned to face me and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." He stated, and started to move closer to me. I started to back away until my back hit against the wall. He placed one hand onto the wall right next to my head; his other hand traced the outline of my face. _Damnit! I shouldn't be enjoying this! He has… or had… a boy…_ A feeling, a presence pressing against me, interrupted me. _Shit! He's kissing me!_ My eyes nearly bulged out of my sockets. I panicked at first, but grew to enjoy his comfort, his soft lips against mine. I slowly began to close my eyes, getting lost inside his touch. He started to kiss more aggressively, but I didn't mind. I matched his style, and then added some more. I pressed my tongue against his lips, pleading for entrance. He allowed, and did the same. We continued this what seemed like forever, but I didn't want to stop, hell no. I wrapped my arms around his neck, the water slithering down our skins, making this just that much more enjoyable. He took his arms and pulled me close to him, hugging me tightly. I could feel it, his excitement, pressing against mine. _Damn, I just wanna fuck him now!_ He took one of his hands away from my back and started to slide it down my stomach until he reached "that". He then took that hand and placed it on it, and began to massage. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure. My knees gave for a second, but he caught me. That moan just made him happier, I could tell. He continued doing this, I continued enjoying it. All of a sudden, he pulled his lips away from mine, took his hand away, and spun me around, pressing me against the wall. He pushed his body against mine, wanting to do something _more_. Hell, I wanted him to so badly, but then I remembered something.

"Gaara." I said. _Damnit! Why did that have to come to mind NOW?! FUCK! _Naruto stopped, realizing this also.

"Well, we don't have to tell anyone." He whispered in my ear and began to nibble on the lobe. I moaned again, getting lost in pleasure. I tried to shove that thought out of my mind, but it didn't work.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't. I would feel too guilty." I said. I was upset at that, but it was true. Naruto then stepped back. I turned around to face him. I looked up at him and was met with upset eyes.

"Damn Gaara…" Naruto then turned and got out of the shower…


	4. Good Morning

Chapter 4

**CONTEST**: If you enjoy this story and want to be part of it, now's your chance!! Submit OC characters to use in my story… the best one will be a main character, but others will be used… Requirement-

Some sort of mental alteration/ past that would cause them to be in this place (I will need details…) ENJOY!! I hope people participate.

Also, please comment

**Warning**- yaoi

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I finished my shower and shut the water off. I got out, dried off, and got dressed. I then walked out of the bathroom to find Naruto sitting on his bed, and looked pissed. I worried for myself as well his well being, considering that he is bipolar. _Damn, I hope he's okay._ Frustration and sympathy began to engulf my thoughts. I walked towards him, hoping I could possibly calm him down. He noticed this and turned away. _Ouch_, that hurt.

"Hey there? You alright?" I asked, like I was going to actually get a response.

"Oh yeah, fucking peachy." He snapped back, his back still greeting me. _Shit, this going to be harder than I thought._

"Oh yeah, I'll believe **that** when hell freezes over… **twice**."

"It's none of your fucking problem, now get the hell off my back!" he shouted at me.

"Well, I'm pretty damn sure this involves me in some way, so talk!"

"You wanna fucking talk?! Is that what you want me to do? Fine! I'll fucking talk! I'm sick of having that goddamned… boyfriend of mine watching over me like a hawk! I don't even know why I'm dating him! It pisses me off that I can't even do anything without some consequence! And it's not just him preventing me from doing that; it's this whole goddamn place! I just want to be left the HELL alone!" I just stood there, shocked. I turned away and sat on my bed, staring at this broken blond. I watched as he tried to piece things back together, but they just fell off. It was painful to watch. Eventually, he fell asleep. I lay there, watching his back move with the rhythm of his breath. It was mesmerizing. I got up and walked over to his bed and sat down beside him. I stared at him. He just looked so peaceful. I wanted to hug him and absorb his problems so he could feel better. I looked at his face and noticed that it looked damp. _He must have cried himself to sleep silently._ Thos damp cheeks just made my heart fill with pain. I gently slid him over and lay down next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I nuzzled my face into his warm back. I became just as helpless to the sleepiness as when I fell for this broken porcelain blond.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **FB** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Itachi…" I said between moans of pleasure. _

"_You okay?" He asked between breaths. His rhythm was gripping, sending satisfaction running through my bodies. _

"_Don't… stop" sweat trickled on our bodies, swirling down our faces and glistening in the moonlight. His raven locks were damp and sticking to his face. The lust we had for each other was kept a secret, for if we told anybody, shame would be brought upon our family name. The fact that it had to be kept under wraps made it more luring and desirable. _

_We both finished when the older one said,_

"_Remember, we can' tell anyone."_

"_Right." I responded._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **FB** **end** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up in the middle of the night to a throbbing pain shooting through my body. I was hard.

"Damnit. Every time I have that dream." I sighed and got up to go to the bathroom so I could take care of this. I walked out of the bathroom back to join Naruto at his side.

"Good, I didn't disturb him." I climbed back into bed and cuddled Naruto closer to me. I then drifted back into sleep.

- - - Morning- - -

I woke up to the sound of the blond dobe's music playing. I opened my eyes slowly, and noticed something or someone was missing. I sat up quickly, and realized that the shower was on. _Thank god._ I was relieved to hear that sound. I got up and out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I opened the door and was greeted by Naruto singing along.

"Good morning dobe!" I said over the sounds of the morning.

"What the? Oh, good morning Sasuke!" He exclaimed. This made me pleased knowing he was in a better mood. I desperately wanted to just jump into the shower with Naruto and fuck him; I think it would make both of us feel better. I stood there thinking, and decided to do something along those lines. I got undressed and slipped into the shower behind Naruto and hugged him from behind, which made him jump slightly, but he relaxed in my arms. I began to kiss his neck, moving my way up to his ear and began to nip at it. He let out a slight moan, and I continued. He took my hand and guided down to his now "happy" member. I then to decided to make both of us feel better by massaging it. He moaned even louder, as did I because he reached around and did the same thing to me. I couldn't take it anymore, the urge became so overwhelming that I pushed him against the wall and decided that all this temptation had to satisfied. I prepared myself for the next step. I placed myself at his entrance, and then I did it. I entered _my_ blonde's body. He yelled in pain at first, but I continued a rhythm that made him yell in pleasure. This was music to my ears; I just had to respond with moans as well. I decided to double the pleasure by continuing to massage his member, and my strategy worked. He was going crazy from the all the pleasure ensuing. I also nibbled on ear as well. After a while of this, I finished inside him, and I could tell he finished, it dripped down my hand. He tried to catch his breath, and I did also.

"That was one hell of a workout." He said

"Yeah, good wake-up call as well." I smirked. I was very satisfied and I could see in his smile he was too. We let the water run over our bodies, washing away the evidence of our dirty deed.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't." Naruto said, knowing that if Gaara found out, he would kill me or worse, castrate me. That thought just made me cringe. Naruto turned the water off and we both stepped out and dried off. I grabbed my clothes and stepped into the room and dressed into my regular clothing. Naruto got dressed, a smile still plastered to his face. I went over to him and kissed him, then walked to go check my schedule. _Breakfast than group therapy… great…_


	5. Session Begins

Chapter 5

Sorry, it's been a little bit since I have last updated, been struggling with stuff lately (drama –sigh-) Please read and review, it will cheer me up a lot!! Much love

-Sorry, I'm not entirely sure how group therapy works in places like this, so correct me if I'm wrong…-

Warning- Yaoi content

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We headed to breakfast, still thinking about what happened just 10 minutes ago. I'm not entirely ashamed of what I did with him, but I still felt a pang of guilt jabbing at my side. '_Poor Gaara_' I began thinking. I wasn't quite sure why exactly I was thinking that, but I couldn't really stop. I guess it's because he seems so alone, and that I could possibly take away the one person who makes him happy. '_Well, that just killed the mood._' Mentally smacking myself for that one. I walked through the doorway to the cafeteria, getting inline to eat some food. '_Damn, I'm starving, I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday._' I saw that there were eggs, waffles, rice, bacon, and fruit. I got a little of each, wishing I could get more. I was heading towards that table when all of sudden, something happened.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE IS MY RAMEN?" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, nearly causing me to go deaf. '_What is it with him and freaking ramen anyway?_' I turned around, but had to drop to the floor in order to miss getting hit by a plate. '_Whoa, that was a close call._' I lay there for a minute and looked around to see everyone cowering for their lives'. '_I guess this is not unusual._' I suspected when I saw two men with white scrubs walk into the room. One of them had a syringe filled with some liquid. '_That can't be good._' I began to worry for Naruto, hoping nothing too serious happens to him.

"Alright Mr. Uzumaki, calm down." One of the two men said.

"I want my fucking ramen!" he shouted, acting slightly childish. But in his eyes, I could see anger growing fiercer. The one man with the syringe walked closer to Naruto while the other man walked towards Naruto's other side, then in an instant, they wrapped their hands around his arms, and the man put the syringe in Naruto's arm, slowly sending it's power through his veins, calming him slowly but surely. He flinched at the pinch of the needle, but I assumed he was used to it considering everyone's reactions to this whole scenario. He seemed to be in a daze now, like he was drunk, slowly slipping from reality and into his own world. They picked him up, placing each arm around their shoulders and dragged him out of the room. I slowly got up from the floor and picked up my tray with food on it, or what was left of it anyway. '_Great, another small meal. This just sucks._' I sat at an empty table, trying to avoid Gaara as much a possible. I finished eating and noticed that I was going to be late for my group therapy session. '_Fuck. This just keeps getting better and better._' Rolling my eyes in pure aggravation at this morning. I rushed out of the hall and ran to the room assigned for therapy. I stopped in front of the door, placed my hand on the knob, and turned it slowly. The coldness of the knob sent chills through my body, making me shiver slightly. I pushed the door open and walked inside. I saw that there weren't that many people there, but I sure as hell didn't want to be there in the first place. The older man sitting there in the formed circle of chairs motioned for me to enter. '_He looks familiar._'

"Please, sit. Come join us." He smiled at me and pointed for me to sit in a chair. I did so and sat down in between a blonde and '_SHIT! It's Gaara! Ah fuck it!_' I started to panic mentally, hoping it wouldn't show.

"How about you introduce yourself to the group." The man said, still smiling slightly. I wish he would stop, it was quite irritating. I looked at each face in the group, all of them having the same expression. No one wants to be there.

"Yeah, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm 16 and just got here yesterday."

"Oh, so this is your first group therapy session then. Well, we'll try to help you feel more comfortable here. Anything else you would like to share with us? Any hobbies, interests, goals?" His persistence was really starting to piss me off. I just shook my head hoping it would shut him up.

"Well, with that said, let's begin. My name is Iruka for those of you who don't know. In these therapy sessions, my hope is that you will all learn to interact in a non-hostile way and come closer together, forming an important bond that will help you through this. You will learn to console each other and in the process, learn to deal with your own problems in a healthier manner. But, this is not your only therapy session, there is also private therapy sessions with more direct interaction and assistance." Iruka explained, everyone just keeping their expressions. These people were intimidating; I'm not entirely convinced that this is going to work. There is just no way I want to share my problems with these people. They looked like they are going to eat me or something. '_This is going to be a long session._' I just want to get out of here…


	6. Enter Maiya

Chapter 6

I'm sorry I'm taking a little bit to update, and I will answer everyone's questions in due time… keep reading and please comment!! Wish me luck for my oral surgery tomorrow!! Yay!!! –Groans inwardly and dies- on with the story!!

Warning: Yaoi content and mention of drugs, sex, and lies…. –someone's past-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The man claimed as Iruka began to talk about therapy and finding our ' true selves' and finding the 'inner light' will help us break free of our problems. I gazed around the room and noticed a poster. '_What the hell?!_' My attention was focused on what the poster was about… the twelve steps!

"Excuse me." I interrupted while raising my hand.

"Yes?"

"Why is there a 12-steps poster? I thought this was for therapy." Confusion lingering in my eyes and voice

"Well, yes it is. But we found that a lot of the patients here also suffer from addiction and need to be treated in order to get on the right track."

"… Oh." And I was just about to relax back into my seat when the door opened. We all looked over to see a fain-skinned girl standing in the doorway. She has hair inching its way down her back with black ends enveloping and contrasting her skin. She wore a black-and-white striped tank, black gloves with the fingers cut out wrapping around her wrists all the way up to her elbows. She was fairly skinny, almost sickly, which was apparent with loose-fitting sweatpants rested on her hips. They looked like boys sweatpants, and she was also wearing black vans with a pink-and-black checkered 'v' on the sides (A/N- My favorite outfit to wear! I love the shoes and pants. So comfortable…) She had oversized white-and-gray skull candy headphones resting on her neck, revealing that she had some form of music in her pocket, awaiting the moment it can wake up and help her escape from her world. I became enthralled with this girl, her appearance something else, yet familiar.

"Can we help you?"

"Ha. That's a good one." She continued smirking before saying something else.

"To answer your question, no I personally don't think you can help me, but I have no choice, so whatever."

"Well, with that attitude, you won't be able to break yourself free from the restraints of what you are suffering from.

"What makes you think that 1? I'm suffering, and 2. That I want anyone's help?" she snapped back. This place was anything but ordinary, that's for sure.

"How about you take a seat and join us."

"Hn." Was all she replied with. She did so and folded her arms across her chest. Everyone stared for a split second longer and then resumed to their statuesque states.

"How about you tell us a little bit about yourself. Like your name, age, how long you have been here for… things along those lines."

"… My name is Kimura Maiya. I'm 16 and I just got here today. They told to come straight here. I've been in this system for years though."

"Anything else?" Iruka added.

"…" And she glared at no one in particular. She gave off the don't-want-to-be-here aura, which I found slightly uncomforting. Iruka kept on talking about non-sense that sounded more focused on the addicts' end of the spectrum. I was still slightly baffled by this, as to why I am here with people who seemed to suffer from a terrible disease the haunts them day and night. But my addiction is different from theirs. They have drug and alcohol addictions; meanwhile I have one treated with a disturbing remedy.

"Well, today was meant for introductions, so we will part for now." And with that, everyone rose and left. I was slightly surprised that they actually moved, they were so still during the time we were there. I stood up saw that I wasn't free from therapies clutches quite yet. '_Ugh, personal counseling._' And walked off to the designated room right down the hall. I opened the door and saw a man with bristly white hair and a mask concealing up to the bridge of his nose, a scar running down his left eye, (which was a different color). He looked up from his book and stood up to greet me with a handshake.

"Ah, welcome. I'm Hatake Kakashi and I will be your personal therapist." I shook his hand as to not be rude.

"So then…" he glanced down shuffling through some papers on his desk until he pulled one up and read it.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I see you just entered here. 16 years of age. Apparently you suffer from depression. Are you on medication for that?" I shook my head. He continued.

"Ever talked to a therapist before?" I shook my head again.

"Well, I'll go easy on you in the beginning." And I could from his eyes that he smirking under that mask. He continued reading the paper for a moment, and then got up from his desk and sat on the chair parallel to the couch I was currently sitting on.

"So Sasuke, how are you doing so far?"

"Fine, I guess."

"That's good. How were things at home?" I felt a chill make itself at home in my spine. I got lost in recollections of my life at home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **FB** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Crimson flowed down my arm, glistening with my aches and woes. Burdening my mind with it's after effect; I went in search of a certain someone, hoping they would be able to take care of my desires. I put down my metallic savior and hunted down the one person who I knew would understand, would free me from this world and make me feel things that we both knew was immoral. But the immorality of our actions made it all the more desirable and pleasing, making this rapture that much better. I ran down the halls in search of my addiction and I found him, sitting in his room, waiting for me to help escape for a little bit.

"About time…" he greeted with a smirk. He walked towards me and closed the door, locking it to insure that no one could burst in without a fight. His lips pressed against mine, releasing it's sweet intoxication throughout my veins. My mind became numb and lost all sense of judgment and reasoning. I felt as if I had lost all cares in the world, that life was just this very moment. This moment that taunted me and made me hunger for it in the midst of my dreams. I always longed for the effect, addicted to it like sharks to blood. Something terrible that was so sweet. He ran his fingers through my hair, pushing on the back of my head, forcing my lips closer to his. His other arm wrapped around the small of my back, pulling me closer to his body. His kissing was slowly becoming more destructive to me, recurring in my dreams and my hopes every single day. It would tease and taunt me, making me long for it till I had reached the brink of my limit…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **FB** **end** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You okay?" Kakashi asked with concern. I shook these thoughts from my head and looked back at him.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I stuttered.

"Care to share? It seemed pretty significant."

"No, not really." I continued in my mind, 'I swore I wouldn't.'

"Well, it's not my job to force it out of you, but if and when you're ready, I'm here to listen." I sat there thinking. After a few moments, I decided to linger a word into the air.

"I'm a masochist."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah some pretty crazy stuff…

Thanks to those who review!!

-Cluelessninja65

-XXxTylerxXx

-Robotic Mind

Some more confessions and crazy Angsty/humorous stuff to come!!


	7. Apology note

A/N: I apologize for my lack of posting the chapters…. I've had so much stuff I have been focused on and I have been very exhausted lately that writing is out of the question… When I get out of my rut I will post so many chapters!! I apologize again!!!


	8. Confess

Chapter 7

Yeah, some big things revealed in the last chapter and some more coming up… Thanks for reading and reviewing

-Cluelessninja65

-XXxTylerxXx

-Robotic Mind

Please review!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, that's… a, uh… pretty major piece right there." Kakashi said after five minutes of disturbing silence. I just looked down, looking at the intricate patterns of the floor contrasting to the area rug above it. I stared at the complex lacing, simply reminding me of my own.

"So… how do you think that your… masochism has affected you?" I looked up, confused by his style of analysis.

"I'm not really sure, I don't truly understand why everyone was so bothered by me having se…" I stopped short before breaking the oath my brother and I made on the first night.

"…Continue?"

"I can't… I swore I wouldn't"

"Sasuke, I can't push you to say it, but I can say that if this moment is leading to you being here, if it is truly causing you to be depressed and needing treatment, then ask yourself… 'Is this something you have to keep a secret? Is it worth all this damage?" I thought about that for a moment, becoming frustrated at the thought that everyone assumes this is hurting me.

"Why does everyone do that? Why does everyone assume that he's doing this to hurt me? He would never do that to me… he promised!" I shouted.

"So it's a he… someone close to you?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"NO! N-no you don't see! No one does! Nobody understands…" and with that, I started to clench my fists until my knuckles turned white. I started to stand up and head towards the door, stopping short.

"It's a relative, isn't it." And I walked out. I walked rapidly down the hallway towards my room, interrupted by a pale hand reaching out and grabbing my shoulder. He rapidly turned me around and I was met with blood red hair and aqua eyes. '_SHIT!_ _As if my day couldn't get any worse…_'

"Are you fucking around with Naruto?" he said, so evenly it made my spine recoil.

"And why would I do that? You are his boyfriend, aren't you?" I snapped back, not really thinking about what I said.

"No actually, I was assigned to him."

"… What do you mean 'assigned'?"

"It means that in order to prevent chaos and pain from erupting in is mind, I have to protect him. I have to keep him in line."

"Are you a patient or an employee?"

"Both…" he smirked and walked away. I was utterly confused at that moment. '_How could he be both? Isn't that dangerous?_'

"Oh, if you want to keep Naruto safe, I suggest you stop your early morning showers. With your condition, you'll only end up hurting him." And he walked away. I stood there, the people passing by me as if time suddenly sped up (A/N- Garden State!). I turned around and headed back to my room. I opened the door, walked in, and let the mattress and sheets surround my fallen body, wrapping warmth I wish I could enjoy.

'_Things are getting so fucked up here, it's not getting better at all! Gaara hates me and my problem is only going to hurt Naruto in the end. Damnit, there is nothing I can do…_' I wanted to take that metal rescuer to my and see the wonderful cascade of crimson slither down my appendage. '_Where is he when I need him?_' I just curled up into a ball on my bed and shook. My obsession seeped in, releasing the dopamine into my veins. This was definitely going to be hell. I don't want to deal with my problems right now; I wish they would just die out. I decided that I would go outside for a walk; it might help me clear my head. I walked out of the room, closed the door behind me and headed towards the entrance. There were a group of teenagers sitting in a circle, talking and laughing, enjoying each other's company. It was as if they didn't have a care in the world, that it wasn't bothersome being there. The group consisted of three guys and three girls. I walked past them and over-heard part of their conversation.

"Yeah, I can't believe Naruto freaked out like that again. Shouldn't he know better? I mean, who eats ramen for breakfast?" the girl with bubble-gum pink hair said. I smirked at that comment.

"Well, yeah, but c'mon, it's Naruto. The boy lives off of ramen!" exclaimed a boy with scruffy brown hair and two red marks, one on each cheek.

"Will he ever learn?" a blonde girl chipped in

"Ha! Yeah right. He's very troublesome." A boy with a ponytail said in a very lazy matter. The other two stayed silent, an expression on their faces that said that they didn't care for the topic of conversation. I started to walk off again when someone said something in my direction.

"Hey, aren't you Naruto's new roommate?" said the boy with the marks.

"Yeah, so?" I turned to face them.

"Well, what do you think of the kid?"

"He's alright… I guess. I mean, the incident this morning was kind of startling, but otherwise he's cool."

"Yeah, well I bet you would be saying that, considering there wasn't just one incident this morning, at least, not between you two." I knew that voice all too well now. I turned to confirm my assumption, and I was correct.

"Damnit Gaara! Do you follow me everywhere I go?"

"Well, I do have to keep an eye on Naruto to make sure nothing happens to him."

"It doesn't mean he's with me twenty-four seven!"

"True, but if anything were to happen to him, I would pay the price. I need this money."

"Wow. Gee Gaara, you're so thoughtful!" and I walked away, aggravation sweltering in my blood. I pushed through the doors and felt the autumn wind slap against my face. It was refreshing though; I was beginning to feel hot in that building…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know this is a very late update, I had this sitting in my files for a long time and I thought I should continue this chapter, but I like the ending so I will update soon!!! I am already working on the next set of chapters for a few of my other works….


	9. Authors note

Apology note

Apology note

I am extremely sorry for this late update… I must explain

Microsoft word went missing on one of our computers, so I couldn't type… THEN the school decided to block this website, so I couldn't update anything, and I couldn't e—mail this to myself because I didn't have word for a while… SO now, much later, I have updates ready for you guys… I hope that people will pick up this story again… Don't think I haven't forgotten about it

I will have many chapters coming up… plus I am working on a sequel for this story as well. Again, extreme apologies!!


	10. Encounters

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I am sorry for this late update… see previous chapter for explanation!!

On with the story!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once I reached the outside of the building, the cool air slapped against my face, but it felt amazing. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic sitting inside that there. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the sun. Feeling the warmth against my skin just made me feel even more alive than ever before. I then tilted it back to its normal position and started to walk forward, following the path lying ahead of me. My head was still clouded with a sea of thoughts, so I decided to pick up my pace slightly. It progressed, and before I knew it, I was running at full speed. I didn't care though; it felt as if I was floating on air. I let out a laugh and closed my eyes. Big mistake though. Suddenly, my body collided with something and there I was, sitting flat-assed in front of whatever I hit. I then realized that my eyes were closed and opened them to see what dare interrupted my euphoria. I was greeted with long blonde hair and fair skin. The striped shirt stood out and then it hit me… She was the girl from therapy before. I can't remember her name though. Something with an M I think.

"You should watch where you going asshole." She spoke. I sat there, speechless.

"What? No apology? Whatever." she sighed. When I got my mind working again, I did something I have never done before.

"I'm sorry." There I said it.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Damn this girl is interesting. No person, a girl nonetheless has ever spoken like this to me before. There is something about it that is… I guess, exhilarating. I like this feeling that someone can see past my looks and stand up to me. I feel as if I exist.

"Um, can you stop staring at me, it's making me uncomfortable." Wow, she doesn't cease to amaze me. And then I realized what she actually said and decided to say something.

"Oh. Sorry. It's just that… well… no girl, or person for that matter, has ever actually stood up to me. It really bugged the hell out of me though. The only person who ever did was my brother I guess." Another reason why I feel the way I do towards him.

"Wow… those girls were pathetic, huh." Hah, hit the nail on the head!

"Yeah, they only saw me as a sex god… never for anything else. I never felt as if I truly-"

"Existed." I stood there in shock. This girl had just read my mind.

"Y-yeah. I never felt as if I existed."

"Heh, yeah. I'm the same way. Guys only saw me as good for one thing. That is why I always beat them up and then get suspended. People then began spreading rumors that I was a lesbian and all that shit. Not that I mind, but I despise rumors and lies." And for the first time ever, I felt as if I truly am connected to someone, that someone understands me without even knowing who I am. Its freaky sounding, but I felt as if I broke through some invisible shield and revealed myself to the world. I then did something I never did before; I looked into her eyes, and saw someone that I wish I had met before all my troubles began. I felt as if I saw the truth. I then made a bold move; I started to move forward, and was surprised to find her moving towards me as well. My heart started to pound in my chest, my head becoming foggy, but in a good way. My hands began to ache for the feeling of touching that fragile, but strong skin, feeling her flesh against mine. I longed to just hug her, feeling her warmth radiate off and onto my cold, longing skin. When I looked down, I saw that she had the same longing in her eyes, the need for a companion, someone who _understands_. I started to move my face towards hers, and I knew I was close when I felt that heat press against my skin. I then closed the gap between us with a kiss so fulfilling, so heart-warming and blissful. Her lips were so soft; I never thought that it even existed, almost as if it is a sin to be that soft. She then wrapped her frail arms around my neck, pulling me closer, desperately trying to make us become one. I wish that we could just mesh together, stay like this forever, because this just felt _right_. Time passed slowly, almost as if halting in order to just let us have this moment last. I never wanted to let go of her, I was afraid to because I felt as if I was standing on stable ground. I was afraid that if I let go, we would crumble to pieces and never be the same, that we would be separated for an eternity. We stay like this for a while, embracing each other, feeling as if we suddenly matter to someone. Unfortunately, the moment we dreaded has approached. Security officials start heading towards us, screaming that we shouldn't be out here, hugging each other and such. '_Why? Why does this always fucking happen?! Every time I find someone that actually gives a shit about me, they take them away from me!' _Without thinking, I start to run towards the security guards and…

BAM! I then feel as if I have gone deaf for a split second, and when my hearing returns, along with screams and gasps of astonishment. I become conscious then that I actually punched one of the guards. My hands are balled into fists, waiting to punch the next person who dares to take away something from me. And as if this couldn't get any worse, fucking Gaara just has to step outside.

"Well, well. And I thought I was bad with my temper. Oh man, the head isn't going to like this one…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed at him. God damn him. He's lucky I'm not near him or else I would knock some sense into him. He then begins to make a ballsy move and actually _approach_ me. Kids got guts, I'll give him that.

"Well, now what were you doing out here anyway? Cheating on a certain _blonde_?" The slyness in his voice made me want to hurl a brick at him, make that ten thousand. But then it dawned one me.

"Naruto!"

"Heh, I guess you forgot all about him, didn't you. Does he _really_ mean all that much to you, or is he just another fuck buddy you're using. Oh, he won't like this. Not… one… bit." He said, enunciating the last three words. God, his voice just pissed me off so much.

"You wouldn't." I replied sternly.

"Well, I am supposed to look out for his well being, and I think it is best if he knows the truth. But, I can make an exception… for a price." I knew it! There is always a catch with him. He isn't a genuinely nice person that much I know. But, I'm caught in a desperate situation that I can't get out of, so… I gave in.

"What's your price?" And a smirk grew on his face so rapidly.

"Simple. Leave… him… alone." Wait, that doesn't make any sense.

"What kind of price is that? What is that going to do?"

"Well, eventually, he will get the message that you don't love him and he will be so hurt that he come crawling back to me on hands and knees. That way, everyone wins."

"You're sick."

"Would you rather I told him the truth? That you don't love him and are using him for your sick little pleasure? Or would you rather he fell out of love with you and leave you alone and you won't have to worry about him ever again. It's ultimately your choice." I stood there for a moment thinking, which would hurt him more in the end, him finding out now or later? And how can I trust that Gaara won't say something either way? God, this is giving me such a headache.

"Fine, I will leave him alone."

"Good. This means, no talking, no hugging, and certainly no fucking." My stomach turned in some many ways; I thought I would burst open right there. I began to fight back tears of anger and sorrow, my head began to cloud up again, and my vision became blurry. Gaara and the guards turned away, but to my dismay, one turned around and said that someone would be coming for me soon to have a little talk. Just what I needed, some more trouble. And I have only been here for a couple of days…


End file.
